


A Feeble Disguise

by starlight_and_seafire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hollywood AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Five times actors Rey Skywalker and Poe Dameron played pranks on each other when they had to kiss on camera.And the one time they didn’t.***Author's note: this story is in a brief hiatus until early April, cause sometimes real life and work can be a pain. But this story will return!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 46
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Poe and Rey being actors who pull pranks on each other while filming kissing scenes came from the lovely folks over on discord, and especially edenofalltrades! Thank you for all the enabling!

“I’ve got my eye on you,” Poe calls out as he narrows his eyes, pointing two fingers at them before turning them towards his co-star’s.

He had arrived on set that day, groggy as all hell and clutching his to-go cup of coffee, and walked to his trailer only to promptly drop his (thankfully, now mostly empty) coffee cup as he stepped inside the door. He stared, wide-eyed in shock, at the crazed eyes and manic grin of Nicolas Cage, whose blown-up photograph covered his make-up mirror.

Not exactly the face he wanted to be greeted with that morning. 

No, that face instead belonged to the woman who had crept up behind him as he stared at the photo in horror.

“What, you don’t like it? I thought it might give you something to aspire to. Maybe you should give it to your makeup artist?” He turns and finds Rey Skywalker leaning against the door frame, her face red with mirth as Poe gapes at her.

“How dare you,” he replies, mock indignation in his voice.

Rey just cackles with laughter, and starts to leave for her own trailer, but not before Poe lets her know he’ll be keeping an eye on her.

The grin she wears is nothing short of wicked. “And it looks like Nicholas Cage has his on you.”

_Oh. It is on._

* * *

Poe had been absolutely stunned the first time he met Rey, when they were doing a screen test for an upcoming sci-fi space adventure movie. She was absolutely incredible, a striking beauty with a razor-sharp wit, and probably the kindest heart of anyone he’s ever met.

His character was supposed to be attracted to the tenacious heroine, her strength and skill, and to fall in love with her as they set forth on their great adventure.

Within the first minute of meeting her, he didn’t think there would have to be much acting involved.

By the time they started training together, he was already almost completely gone on her. He was in rather good shape to begin with, but she was a beast in the gym, out-running and out-jumping and out-lifting him most of the time.

No wonder she was playing the hero of the film.

“She’s good at everything,” their trainer had told him as she picked up the fight choreography in five minutes flat. Then he grinned at Poe. “You sure you’re going to be able to keep up in your sparring scene with her?”

No. No, he doesn’t think he will be able to.

She pretty much has him flat on his back already.

* * *

Poe considers himself an old pro at this. After four years of drama school, he starred in his first film at 22. In the last decade, he has a multitude of indie films and summer blockbusters under his belt. A movie of this scope is nothing new to him.

But it is to Rey.

One day early on, he turns the corner of a hallway and there she is, her back to the wall, chest rising and falling in time with the deep breaths she takes over and over. It’s not hard to tell she’s upset.

“You okay?” he asks when he startles to a stop in front of her.

She takes one more deep breath in before her eyes flutter open and she offers him a wan smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just . . . a bit nervous, I guess?”

He racks his brain, trying to figure out what could possibly be making her nervous. “About what? The new fight scene they added?” It’s the only thing that springs to mind, and even then, it seems like a stretch. They had worked on it just yesterday with their stunt choreographer. Despite the ease with which she had picked up the other fight scenes, she had struggled at the start of this new scene with one combination of punches she was supposed to throw, but he knows for a fact that she has it down pat by now. Honestly, he’s more worried about him messing up his fight choreography. But that’s what they have retakes for.

She gives him a wry grin. “No. That’s the easy part, actually.” She sighs, and lets her head rest against the wall. “No, I guess I’m just too new at this. It’s my first movie, you know? Well, sort of. I’ve had a few bit parts, a few lines, but this?” She shakes her head, pushing off the wall only to look down at her shoes. “You must think I’m crazy.”

Poe furrows his brow. “Why would I think you’re crazy?”

“I’m nobody. People see me and they wonder how in the hell I got this job? What the hell am I doing here?”

“You’re not a nobody. And you’re going to be great.”

She shakes her head adamantly. “You don’t know that.”

“I do. I’ve been in this business for a decade now, and these things you just know.” He can see she’s ramping up to disagree with him again, but she needs to know, “You’re a natural. That shit in the gym? The training? Picking up those moves that quickly? That’s not easy but you get it in no time flat. And hearing you talk about your character? You get it. You get her. And you’re a natural actress. I mean, seriously, if you could only see yourself. Your eyes . . .” he trails off.

“My eyes?”

_The most beautiful_ , he thinks. Instead, he says “The most expressive. The most impressive.” And he truly means that, even if there’s a part of him hidden inside that wishes he could tell her that first bit too, if only it wouldn’t reveal what a goner he already was for her.

She turns away, shaking her head, but he sees the small smile tipping her lips upward. “You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“So, any advice Mr. Pro?”

“Just don’t let your nerves get into your head. It’s natural to be nervous. It’s new. Don’t feel bad for asking questions or talking it out. You know your character, and you know the story. Try to focus on that. And try not to think about all the extraneous stuff. That only makes it worse.”

Suddenly the intercom flares to life and their names are announced telling them to return to set.

_Time to get back to work_.

But before they leave, she meets his eyes once more. “Don’t think about it too much,” Rey says, grinning at him. “Sounds easier said than done, Dameron.”

* * *

She really does have the most expressive eyes he’s ever seen. That’s why it’s so easy for him to tell when she starts overthinking it all once more.

He thinks he knows a way to take her mind off it.

First, he enlists the help of his friend-slash-manager, Snap. In college, Snap had a side hustle acting as a magician at birthday parties. It was a little extra beer money for him then, and a real boon for Poe now.

He doesn’t want to be mean or cruel in any of his plans. He wants to make her happy, wants to see that brilliant smile of hers.

Because he’s a good friend like that, of course.

It’s nothing more than that.

Of course.

So three days later, when they return from a long weekend, he makes sure to find himself in the general area of her trailer when she shows up that morning.

She’s dressed in gray sweats, hair up in a messy bun, but she’s still the brightest thing he’s ever seen, particularly on this gloomy morning.

“Good morning, Rey,” he calls out, delighted to be on the receiving end of her smile.

“Morning, Poe,” she replies. “How was your weekend?”

“Spent it entirely on my couch watching Netflix. It was fantastic. How about you?”

“Pretty good,” she replies, her hand on the door of her trailer, and he’s watching gleefully as she continues, her hand twisting the knob, “I went hiking with my friend—AHH!”

She startles before breaking down into laughter, and immediately turns to him. “This was you! I know it was you, right?”

He holds his hands up in the air as if in surrender. “Guilty as charged!”

She steps into the room, kicking balloons out of her way as she does so. The floor is covered with them, a rainbow of colors bumping and bouncing against each other as she wades through them. “How did you even do this?” she asks, laughing. She picks one up and hits it with her hand like a volleyball.

It hits his forehead and he just grins.

“I had a little help from a friend.”

It takes a long while for their laughter to entirely subside, and then they spend a few happy moments pricking a few balloons to make them burst—“a great stress reliever,” he advises her before she happily begins making a few pop. She teases him a bit about how much it surprised her, and how she’s practically going to have to swim through her trailer now, and he just shrugs without a hint of remorse. He loves a good practical joke.

And he realizes, probably long after he should have, that he needs to get back to his own trailer to begin getting ready for the day.

“Oh, Poe,” she calls out, as he opens the door to leave. He turns back to her, only to see the most amazingly wicked grin gracing her face. “I will get my revenge.”

He smirks back. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

There were the “chocolate chip cookies” that were really oatmeal raisin (“An absolute travesty to junk food everywhere!” he proclaims, pointing an accusing finger at a not-so-innocent looking Rey); the veggie donuts (“This is a crime against humanity!” Rey accuses.)

And then there was the giant, looming face of Nicolas Cage covering his mirror.

It was, like, _really giant_.

Poe shudders as he remembers it. It’ll take at least two, maybe even three, pranks on his part to adequately get his revenge for it.

But so far it seems, his plan _works_.

Rey’s less anxious, much more relaxed. She’s still far more a pro at this than he was when he starred in his first film, but he can tell when it all starts getting to her again.

A few weeks into filming, it gets bad. It’s the day they’re set to film their first kiss. _Her_ first kiss on film.

As for him? Well, with the way his palms start sweating when even thinking about kissing her, even if it’s in the name of acting, well, it _feels_ like his first kiss in many ways.

They had talked over the scene a bit the night before, so it’s not really unexpected when he approaches the set and sees her pacing and anxiously muttering her lines to herself.

Luckily, he has a plan for it.

He gives her some reassuring words before they walk onto set, and while she hears it, he knows she doesn’t quite believe it. All she does is offer him a wan smile before the director calls for them to take their places for a rehearsal of the scene before they start shooting.

Even as part of him is distracted, it’s still easy to truly commit to this scene, where the courageous, beautiful heroine confesses her feelings for him—as if he could truly be that lucky—but as she closes her eyes, asking for a kiss, putting her heart on the line—

Snap tiptoes onto set carrying a wiggly, orange and white corgi which he hands off to Poe, who steps closer to Rey, reciting his lines of love and adoration, returning the heroine’s affections, and—

The corgi sticks out his tongue and gives Rey’s cheek a long, wet lick.

Rey’s eyes spring open, her laughter immediately bubbling up. “What the hell? Bee! You little rascal!” She holds her arms out to take the dog, smiling widely all the while.

Although he ran the plan by the director first, he knows that the make-up artist and wardrobe will be less than pleased having to handle the result of Bee’s affections (and dog hair) but suddenly Rey’s shoulders look much less tense, her smile genuine, her eyes absolutely sparkling.

She looks like a woman in love . . . as does Bee, who after knowing Rey only a few short weeks, clearly loves her more than him.

That little traitor.

Not that he can blame Bee.

He kneels down next to Rey and Bee, who’s wiggled onto his back for belly scritches. “Well, that’s it, Sunshine,” he says, grinning at Rey. “Your first kiss on film. How was it?”

She laughs, the sound clear and true, and smiles right back at him, a smile that could put the sun, the stars, the entire galaxy to shame. “Absolutely perfect,” she says, her cheeks tinged pink. “It was absolutely perfect.”

And he’s absolutely _fucked_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a late night shoot, Rey and Poe learn some truths about each other.

It’s one of the few late night shoots on this film, and he’s in a rather pleasant mood.

First, it’s not an early morning shoot. God, he _really_ hates it when it’s an early morning shoot. Early morning call times are also bad, but when you have to get up _even earlier_?

Hell. On. Earth.

Today though, he got to spend a good chunk of daylight with his chunky dog. The chunky dog of his even let him sleep in. _Like father, like son_ , he can practically hear his own dad teasing him about him and Bee. Then he actually got to sit down and enjoy his lunch rather than speed-eating it while on set.

Then, for his evening, he gets to spend it beneath the stars with Rey.

Okay, so there would be a lot of running underneath the stars, while explosions occur in the city around them as they try to evade the mercenaries pursuing them through back alleys and even, in one memorable moment, from rooftop to rooftop.

Still, it turns out luck is in his favor more than usual tonight. The more intense action-packed scenes usually take a bit longer to set up and frequently have delays in order to do safety checks and to make sure everyone behind the camera knows exactly what to do, because things can change so fast on set.

So while he waits, he gets to talk to Rey. She’s funny and she’s clever and she has him in stitches half the time.

But she also says something that makes his eyes bug out in shock.

“You’ve never been to Disney World?” he practically screeches. “Not even Disneyland?”

“Nope!” she replies, far too cheerfully for someone who’s never been to a Disney park. “Neither. Never had the opportunity.”

“You’re telling me you’ve read Jane Austen’s entire collection of works, know every line of the Barbie Girl song, but you’ve never been to Disney.”

She just shakes her head, amused at how affronted Poe is.

“We have to fix that.”

She arches an eyebrow. “We?”

_Crap._ “I mean, you of course. You need to fix that.”

“Now you’re saying you _don’t_ want to go to Disney with me?”

“No!” How did he get himself into this? He stutters something, hoping to dig himself out of this hole, but . . .

She’s grinning at him. “You should see yourself right now, Poe. You should really see yourself.”

“You think it’s funny to tease me like this?”

“Hmm,” she says thoughtfully, a finger resting on her chin as she pretends to think it over. “Yes. Very much so.”

At his mock-affronted expression, she simply laughs and says, “Your turn.”

He sighs. “Alright, you win this round.” She’s won every round so far, but he’s okay with it. He likes when she teases him. And he _really_ likes the opportunity to learn more about her. “Let’s see. I’ve read all of Jane Austen’s works,” and Rey laughs at Poe stealing one of her ‘two truths and a lie’ from the last round, “I have a pilot’s license, and I’ve visited every one of the National Parks.”

She relaxes back in her seat, brow furrowing as she considers the options. “You said that your dad was an ecologist, right?”

“Is that cheating? I feel like that’s cheating.”

“It’s not cheating. It’s previously learned information. I’m simply using all resources available to me.”

Poe snorts. “Yes, he’s an ecologist. He got his degree in it after serving in the military.”

“So I’m betting the National Parks thing is one truth.” Rey taps at her chin again. Clearly, it’s a tic of hers as she does it so often, and he tucks that piece of knowledge away happily. “And it’s obvious you’re the sentimental, romantic type—”

“Just because I cry at a few movies—"

“Every movie.”

She pretty much has him there, and he just dips his head in confirmation. She seems to have him pegged already. But he thinks he’s played a pretty good set of two truths and a lie with this round. “So what’s your guess, oh wise one? What’s my lie?”

“Clearly you don’t have your pilot’s license. I’m sure I would have read about that by now if you did.”

“So you’ve read about me?”

The tips of her ears turn pink. It makes him grin, even as she rolls her eyes and argues, “It’s not like you’re the biggest movie star on the planet or anything and all over the papers and internet and TV.”

“Now that’s definitely a lie,” he teases. “So, your guess is the pilot’s license is a lie?” At her nod, he raises his thumb up, parallel to the ground and . . .

Points it down and blows a raspberry. “Nope! I’m still missing a few parks.”

Still she crows “I knew it about Jane Austen! I knew it!”

He grins and bumps her shoulder playfully. “I guess we do have a few things in common.”

She smiles at him and it warms him like sunshine. “But seriously, you have a pilot’s license?”

However, his luck doesn’t hold out any longer. The director calls them back to take their places, but before they do, Rey says, “You’re gonna have to tell me all about that, Dameron!”

* * *

Almost three hours later, they get another long break while the crew works to set up the next few shots.

“So?”

Poe glances over at Rey, sees an eyebrow arched expectantly. “So, what?”

“Tell me about the pilot’s license.”

So, he does. She’s curious and thoughtful and there’s no way he can deny her the full story when she looks at him like that and asks him for more.

So he tells her about how his mother and father met while serving in the military, how his mother flew in the Air Force before she began flying for a commercial airline. He tells her how they would all go out to the local airfield where she kept her own little plane and she would take him up on it while his father watched from the ground.

“My dad likes to say that gravity exists for a reason, but really,” he says, leaning in close to whisper in her ear conspiratorially, “I think he’s just a bit of a scaredy cat when it comes to heights.”

She smacks him in the arm. “Don’t talk about your dad like that.”

“You’re right. I think he liked to stay on the ground so he could watch her in action.” And honestly, that’s probably the truth anyway. He always thought his mom and dad had a love story for the ages.

She smiles at that. She really is a ray of sunshine.

It’s why it’s so easy to tell her about how he first learned to fly at his mother’s side, and why, even through his own grief, he tells Rey how she left this earth far too soon.

Not even gravity could keep her here apparently. Rey seems to sense the lingering pain, and reaches out to rest her hand atop his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright,” he tells her, though he sees she doesn’t exactly believe it, her eyes telling him more than any words ever could. “But I got my pilot’s license for her. And I got her plane. She’s still with me.”

And she is, in so many ways, even in ways he can’t tell Rey about quite yet, like the ring sitting locked up in his trailer right now since he can’t wear it with this wardrobe. Otherwise, that piece of her is always with him, hanging on a chain around his neck.

For a long moment, they sit in quiet silence, and then, she too opens up to him.

“My first foster father was a pilot too. The one I had early on. I don’t remember much, I was so young, but he did take me flying a few times. It was so . . . freeing. Like I could touch the sun and the stars and the sky. It was perfect.”

He knows that feeling. “It really is.”

She smiles at him, and even in the face of all that brightness and light, he thinks he still sees something a little sad in her eyes. “So, if you won’t take me to Disney,” she teases, before turning serious once more, “can you ever be convinced to take me flying?”

“You’d trust me to fly with you?”

“Of course,” she says, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world, to trust him that easily. He senses that’s not always the case with her.

Still, he sighs, as if he wouldn’t be absolutely delighted to do so, although his answering smile gives him away easily. “Name the time, sunshine,” he says, not even noticing the name that he’s been calling her in his head for weeks now slipping out of his mouth so easily.

That is until the smile lights up her face, and she crows, “Sunshine?”

_Oh crap_ , he thinks, once more trying to recover, hoping she’s not angry at him for the nickname. But she’s still smiling even as he flounders, and he’s hoping that it’s dark enough where they sit that it covers up his blushing, as he stutters out, “Yeah, like Rey, ray of sunshine, you know? And you just, just uh—" He doesn’t know what else to say that wouldn’t give himself away completely. So instead, the only thing he can do is ask “Is that okay?”

She laughs, clear and sweet. “Yeah. I like it.”

_Yeah. He likes it too._

* * *

At the start of this scene, Rey is off camera.

Sure, Rey—or in this case, Kira—is there, but she’s tucked behind an elegant room divider in the luxurious hotel room they’re staying in when his character comes to knock on her door, her voice calling out for him to enter with the spare room key.

It’s a high-class establishment, more upscale than Leo, his former-farm boy-turned-war hero, has ever stayed in, and for the former scavenger too. But at least his character has had the chance to do some undercover work, so feeling like a fish out of water isn’t exactly something that’s entirely new to him.

It is for her though. This is Kira’s first undercover mission, and as the war heats up to its eventual climax, she’s thrown into the fight without much warning.

All told, Kira had seemed to be handling it well up until now.

But now? She seems to be strangely nervous.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” she calls out, sounding strangely skittish from behind the divider while he waits near a window.

“You’re going to be great, Kira. I know it,” Leo calls back, hoping his voice sounds confident even as he fidgets, his fingers smoothing down the lapels of his jacket and adjusting his bow tie.

Leo’s feeling pretty skittish too, but for an entirely different reason. And it’s all because of her.

It was only just before this mission that the two had confessed their love for each other, even if they hadn’t actually filmed that scene yet.

“You don’t know that. You’ve done this before, but I haven’t,” she protests. Leo can hear it in her voice how she’s working herself up, her words coming faster and becoming higher pitched. But then it drops into something . . . quieter. More self-conscious. “I grew up poor, Leo. I never had much, much less been to any fancy parties or talked to anyone who had more than a few credits to their name.”

His heart aches for her. But there is one thing he knows for certain. “Kira, I know you’re going to be great. You’re smart. Just absolutely brilliant. You can hold your own in any situation, or any conversation. Besides, these folks are filthy rich. All they’re going to want to do is drink lots of booze and talk a lot. All they’re going to do is want to impress you with all their money and power and what they know. You’re so charming you’ll barely have to lift a finger to get them to tell you everything they know.”

She snorts out a laugh, disbelieving. “You can’t seriously believe that.

“I do. And if you don’t yet, that’s okay. I believe in you enough for the both of us for now. And one day, you’ll realize just how truly incredible you really are.”

Then, a silence fills the air, stretching on for a long moment as he gazes longingly at the room divider behind which Kira still stands. 

The director had instructed him to yearn. That the _yearning_ had to be palpable in this scene.

Only Poe knew there wouldn’t be so much acting involved.

Her voice comes out uncharacteristically shy. “I’ve never worn a dress before.”

“You’re beautiful,” is all he says in response.

Then Kira appears, walking slowly out from behind the elegant divider, wringing her hands in front of her and looking up at him from beneath lowered lashes as she approaches.

“Just absolutely beautiful,” he breathes out as he takes her in. And she is absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a long gown of pale green. Thin straps curve around her graceful neck, holding the halter top in place, and he just knows that so much glorious skin must be exposed in the back.

She stands in front of him now, taking a long look at his face and drinking him in, before reaching out to stroke a hand along his jaw as he gazes at her adoringly. It’s a quiet, loving moment between the two characters, before the action is supposed to return with a vengeance leading up to the final battle between the opposing factions.

She leans in to kiss him, and he goes so easily, like a flower bending to the sun. Her soft lips meet his, and it’s bliss, and then—

Something bites into his lip.

He pulls back suddenly in shock, his hand flying to his mouth, at the unexpected prick.

The sharp grin Rey sends him is full of teeth.

Literally.

A set of vampire teeth rests in her mouth, the two long canines being the obvious cause of the gentle—but still highly unexpected—nip at his lip.

She bursts out laughing, and Poe joins her immediately.

“I’m going to need the scriptwriter in here. This has now turned into a vampire story,” the director calls out drolly.

“I want to suck your blood,” Rey drawls, her hands curving into claws as she steps toward him. “I hold the key to immortal life.”

Poe snorts. “You know, I don’t know if that’d work for me. I don’t look good in black—"

A shout comes from the back of the room. “That’s a lie!”

“Thanks, buddy,” Poe calls back, grinning. “But honestly, I like garlic way too much to ever truly be a vampire.”

“Ohh, you’re right,” Rey says, her words still strangely slurred thanks to the set of vampire teeth in her mouth.

Poe shakes his head in feigned remorse. “Looks like it’s already too late for you though.”

Rey just sticks her tongue out at him. “Bite me, Dameron.”

But before he can retort, the director is shooing them back into place. “Everyone ready to get back to work?”

Poe steps back to his mark. “Sure thing, boss.”

“And no vampire teeth this time?”

“Ehh, no promises,” Poe returns, even as his eyes follow Rey as she heads back behind the room divider.

The director sighs in mock exasperation. “Well, alright then, let’s give it a try anyway. Get ready to roll!”

But while he prepares to run through the scene again, Poe swears he can still feel his lips tingling from the gentle nip. He knows it all has to be in his head though, otherwise the makeup artists would be out there working to cover it up.

No, the lingering sensation is all from the feeling of Rey’s lips against his. But, at the very least, he’s grateful for her prank.

It’s a useful distraction from his burgeoning feelings for the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Santa fics will be posted next weekend, so there won't be an update to this story next Sunday. But the usual weekly Sunday posting will return the following weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey discover a previously unknown connection between the two of them, while others think they’ve discovered a connection between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun little fact from the Timothy Zahn "Thrawn" novels. In the books, it's revealed that the Chiss navigate hyperspace with the help of force-sensitive navigators, and the name given to them translates roughly into "Skywalker."
> 
> No reason in particular I'm mentioning that now ;)

It’s not a date.

Poe has to keep reminding himself that _this is not a date_.

Sure, they’re in a lovely little bistro. It’s small, cozy.

_It’s not romantic, Dameron._

They’re sitting in a courtyard in the back of the restaurant. Fresh flowers are on each table, tall plants and shrubs and screens dotted throughout, providing more than a few strategic partitions to give its diners the illusion of privacy. Trees even line the property, their overhanging branches drenched in fairy lights.

_Seriously, Dameron. This is not a date._

It’s hard to tell himself that though, and not just because of the cozy, romantic atmosphere.

No. It’s because Rey sits across from him, and she’s practically glowing, her own bright light rivaling the sun and stars themselves. It’s the weekend, and she had invited him here with her.

“I’m dying to try their food,” she had said as she plopped down next to him on the couch in his trailer. “I hear they make the most amazing crème brûlée, and their chocolate raspberry cake is to _die_ for.” She had trailed off at that, her eyes closing and lips parting in imagined bliss, and _god, does she know what she does to him?_

He managed to recover himself just long enough to ask, “Do they serve actual food there or just dessert?”

“Poe!” She had poked him in the side with two fingers then. He gasped in feigned offense, and she just rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, they serve actual food there. But you need to come with me.”

He’s never been one to back off from a challenge. Nor is he one to resist the temptation that is her pink lips pouting at him.

“Why’s that?”

“Because their dessert menu is amazing, and I’m planning to order at least half of it, and I can’t eat that all alone.”

Poe laughed. “Your sweet tooth strikes again.”

“Yes. Now, will you come with me?” At his hesitancy, she just pouted harder. “It’s no joke, Poe. I promise there will be no pranks there either.”

He had just nodded.

As if he could have said no to her anyway.

So now he sits in one of the most romantic bistros that he’s ever seen with his own two eyes, across from one of the most gorgeous women he’s ever met.

And he’s finding out that she’s not only adventurous, but can pack food away with the best of them.

Even with the three appetizers they had ordered, she tucks into her entrée with glee . . . and even steals more than a few bites from his own plate, insistent on trying everything from the menu that she possibly could.

Not that it’s really stealing when he pushes his plate towards her every few minutes, eager to see the smile shine on her face as she happily tucks her fork into his food and takes a bite with a hum of pleasure.

Seeing the way she dives right into new experiences, new tastes, honestly makes him even more eager for new adventures too, even if he’s never been particularly unadventurous. Her zeal for life just makes everything . . . sweeter.

Their conversation has been flowing easily, as has the laughter. He’s deeply pleased that she seems so relaxed around him, as he has grown with her. Even with his heart sometimes wishing for more, he delights in her friendship nonetheless. He hopes this isn’t one of those things that dries up when they finish filming, as is so often the case.

Then again, he apparently has luck on his side that gives him hope that their friendship will continue long past filming.

Well, it’s less luck and more that he has an incredibly adorable dog that Rey is absolutely enamored with.

“So how’s Bee doing?” she asks between bites of food. She doesn’t even try to be nonchalant about her affection for him.

Considering the way Bee gets petulant when he hasn’t seen Rey in a while, the feeling seems to be mutual.

And luckily, he takes photos of Bee like Bee’s the star and Poe’s the paparazzi.

He pulls out his phone and opens up the camera reel. “He’s as happy as a pig in mud. No, literally,” he says, showing her the photo of Bee sitting buried up to his chest in mud during their last hike in the mountains. He revels in her pleased laughter. “Not so happy with the bath after though.”

Rey coos in sympathy, and together they scroll through several more pictures.

Poe is really, _really_ fond of documenting his dog’s life.

“When did you get him?” she asks, when they come to a picture of him adorably begging for Poe’s food, or as Poe calls it, ‘returning to his puppy state.’ Those eyes get him every time. It’s not even a challenge for Bee anymore.

“About six years ago. My dad and I were headed to see some friends of his and my mom’s, and we came across Bee on the way. He was huddled by some trees off the side of the road—it was a really forested area—and it looked like he had been lost in there for a while.” His heart still aches when he remembers seeing Bee for the first time, dirty, fur caked in mud, scared and confused. “He immediately crawled into my lap when we got into the car. We were already really close to their house, but Leia and Han let us in with him to get him cleaned up and fed. And they called up the vet they use for their own dogs, who Han is really close to, to check him out and make sure my new buddy was okay.”

Rey’s face is one of shock, and he thinks it’s for Bee’s story, because who could even begin to imagine that sweet boy lost and abandoned in the woods. “Don’t worry, he was okay. Nothing that some food and several belly scratches couldn’t take care of. But he didn’t have a chip, and no one reported him missing, so I adopted him. And he’s been my best buddy ever since.”

Rey shakes her head. “No, that’s not why I’m surprised. Though I’m glad he was okay! I’m just surprised by . . . you said Han and Leia, right?”

Poe nods as he takes a sip of his wine.

“Leia Organa? And Han Solo?”

He sets his wine glass down a bit heavily. Now he’s the one who’s shocked, but if she knows them . . . well, he’s a little surprised he didn’t ask her about her last name sooner. He knows Leia’s biological father is a Skywalker, but she has only ever gone by Organa, the name of her adoptive parents. Her brother had grown up with his biological uncle and his wife, and they also went by Skywalker, so he had kept the Skywalker name. But he didn’t think Luke’s aunt or uncle had ever had any other kids, as far as he knew. He also knows the topic of her family is rather difficult for Leia too. They haven’t discussed it often, aside from a few heart to hearts when he was younger and needed her and her support when he was reeling from his mother’s death and his father’s ensuing grief, but from what he could tell, they were a rather small line of Skywalkers.

But he also knows they are far from the only Skywalkers out there. When he was on location filming a movie years ago, he had even met several who resided around the town of Csilla. Afterwards, he had mentioned it to Leia, who confirmed they were no relation to her and her bloodline, at least as far as she could tell. Still, his curiosity piqued, he had done some research, and discovered Skywalker wasn’t exactly as uncommon of a name like he had thought before. And since as far as he knew—even if only through the bits and pieces he picked up from Leia about her staunchly private brother—Luke Skywalker had a single long-term relationship in his life and no children to speak of. So when he had met Rey, he had simply assumed . . .

Rey laughs giddily. “I can’t believe this. Leia’s brother, Luke Skywalker, was one of my professors in college.”

What are the chances of that? But then that smile of hers falters, something a little sad lining her eyes. Poe leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, dozens of questions on the tip of his tongue. But he wants her to lead this conversation, let her take the reins of it, as he senses he’s about to learn a little bit more of Rey’s story, one he already knows didn’t exactly have the easiest of beginnings.

But then Rey’s taking a deep breath, settling back into her seat, while Poe sits quietly, his focus entirely on her. “When I went to college, I didn’t exactly have many friends, and zero family. And I didn’t have much money or connections either. I waited tables on the side, and sometimes bartended, but it didn’t amount to much even with how much I was working. I had some scholarship money, but between double majoring in philosophy and theater—bit of a strange combination, I know—I was overworked and exhausted and still struggling to make ends meet. And pretty soon I was unsure if I could stay in college the way everything was going.”

She pauses to take a sip of wine, the pain of her past fading from her face as a soft smile starts playing on her lips. All the while, he remains absolutely enraptured as Rey shows him a new side of herself, inviting him into her life by sharing her story.

She continues. “One evening after one of my theater classes, my car wouldn’t start. I lived off campus because it was cheaper than the dorms, but my car—while also my baby— was sort of a dump. I had my head buried in the engine hoping to get it started again. Then, all of sudden, practically out of thin air, Luke shows up. He was my philosophy advisor, one of my favorite professors, and we started talking, and I . . . I think he knew a bit about my living situation, but when we started talking about cars, he saw that I knew my stuff. It might be surprising, but I’m a bit of a good mechanic.” She grins, winking at him playfully.

“Doesn’t surprise me at all, sunshine. You’re good at everything.”

To his surprise—and joy—she blushes, her pinks tinged a pretty pink.

“Well, he told me he had someone he wanted me to meet. And the next day we met at Han Solo’s mechanics shop—and remind me one day to tell you about some of the cars we worked on, _hoo boy_ —well, to make a long story short, Han hired me. And mechanics get paid much better than waitresses. That job got me through college, and ever since then, Luke and his partner Wedge, and Han and Leia, they’ve been . . .” She stares down at her plate for a brief moment, throat working against the emotion. “They’ve been my family. And even before I got into acting for real, Luke offered to make it official. I’ve never had a real father. Except for the first one, most of the foster parents I had weren’t all that great either. But now? Now I do. They’re my family.”

He smiles at her softly and reaches over to place his hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t really know Luke, but I know Leia and Han, and they’re good people. Some of the best really. And so are you. I’m glad you all found each other.”

Despite the silver of tears ringing her eyes, Rey smiles at him. “How about you? How did your parents know them?”

Poe laughs a little at the memory of how they all came together, but he knows the sound of it is melancholy. He can see it with the way Rey leans forward, her expression soft and concerned. “You already know my mother was in the Air Force. And back then, Leia was a Congresswoman. The committee that Leia served on, and the location of her congressional district, there was a surprising amount of overlap between the two of them. They were constantly thrown together for briefings or meetings, or tours at the airfield, and so on. They became fast—and constant—friends. And on the flip side, my dad and Han were also in the military together. They had clicked immediately apparently. And it’s funny, at that point, neither mom or Leia knew my dad or Han. But then they had all met and . . . well, sometimes Leia jokes that it would have ended in a double wedding if Shara and Kes hadn’t eloped.” They both laugh quietly at that. “They live about an hour apart now, but they still try to get together from time to time.” Poe hums as a thought suddenly occurs to them. “I wonder why Leia and Han didn’t tell us they knew both of us? They must have known about the movie.”

Rey grins, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “Curious.” But then she huffs out a small laugh. “I bet part of it was they knew how nervous I was, and they didn’t want to overwhelm me with so much? I’m sure they would have told me in time.”

“I’m sure they would have. But maybe . . .” He trails off, not completing the thought, though thinking if he had known, he could have been there for her sooner, helping her with the lingering anxiety. Still, he can’t help but say, “But it would’ve been nice knowing you sooner.” But the part he leaves unsaid is from the beginning. Not just the filming, not just the training, or their screen test. Every second he hasn’t known her seems like a waste now.

She smiles, and he almost wants to say it’s . . . adoringly, but that can’t be it, right? She glances down at the table once more. “I got really lucky by meeting Luke and then Han and Leia. And they seem to have connections everywhere. But I’ve had to get by on my own for so much of my life that I really wanted to make my start here on my own, you know? And maybe that’s part of why they didn’t tell us either, since they knew how important that was to me. That I wanted to prove myself to be something more than just a pretty face who got by on looks and my connections. I need to be _me,_ and though they’re my family, and I love them dearly, I don’t want everything I’ve earned be credited solely to who I know.”

She looks so determined, so fierce, that it just makes him adore the woman even more. He knows that no matter what, she’ll get everything she ever wants, just by having that remarkable, incredible inner strength.

So he tells her that. “I have no doubt that you’ll get exactly everything you ever dreamed of. And it will all be because of you.”

She smiles, and this time it’s her that reaches out, taking his hand in hers and letting it linger for a long moment.

Then they hear footsteps approaching and she pulls it back to her lap just as the waiter approaches.

“Would you two care for dessert?”

Rey smirks, and suddenly the gleam in her eyes is absolutely wicked. He wonders if they even have enough room at the table for everything she wants to try.

But if she wants it, then that’s what she’ll have.

* * *

Poe’s used to being in front of the camera, and all sorts of cameras at that. There was the old school camcorder his father had bought to record a lovely young Shara Bey and their child—barely six years old back then—acting out scenes from her favorite plays in their backyard or living room.

His mother would kneel down to his level as he recited lines from Shakespeare, the language fumbling out of his mouth like he had a mouthful of marbles, and making grand gestures that often didn’t match the words themselves.

Shara Bey, a pilot with a penchant for the theater, would nod seriously at him, as if he was some great thespian.

He wasn’t, certainly not back then.

But Shara Bey believed in him when he told her, at the ripe old age of six, that he wanted to act professionally.

Then there were the cameras on set, always the newest technology, the best they had on offer. There were also the various ones he’s seen on photoshoots, always a touch of art in the photographer’s selection and how they used it, as he struck poses for them.

But the bright flash of light followed by someone calling his name, and then Rey’s, followed by shouted questions, could only mean one thing.

Paparazzi.

Someone must have tipped them off. He can feel a growl building low in his chest as the flashes go off and they hurl questions at them.

They make it to their cars without too much hassle, but the invasion of privacy, the invasion of _her_ privacy, infuriates him.

He sends two texts that night. One to Rey to apologize, the second to his manager to see if anything could be done about the photos.

It doesn’t take long to discover that there wasn’t anything Snap could do.

* * *

The images were released to the papers and to the online gossip sites. Questions swirled wondering if they were dating, or if this was just a friendly or even purely professional outing. Or whether it was _professional_ for her, questioning whether she was “dating” the Hollywood heartthrob Poe Dameron simply to get a leg up in her career.

Poe was devastated for Rey. This was the last thing she wanted. And he could tell it hurt her, with the way her smile was a shadow of its formerly sunny self. She didn’t seem to be angry at him, but it still hurt to see her so unhappy.

He left her favorite candy bar (a king-size Reese’s peanut butter cup) on her desk in her trailer. He texted her his favorite knock-knock joke (and it wasn’t particularly good, but it’s the only one he knows, he’s much funnier in real life) and even though she sent back several laughing emojis, he knew it wasn’t enough. He even sent her several pictures of Bee which he knows always makes her happy.

But they have to film another scene this afternoon where they kiss. He can’t imagine how hard it will be for her, in the wake of salacious gossip that she might be dating him, might even be dating him to improve her career, while literally filming a kissing scene with said-Hollywood-heartthrob on the set of her first breakthrough role.

He knows most of the people on the set. He knows they’re utter professionals and they would never believe such a thing, considering how much they’ve all grown to adore the perpetually professional and charming Rey.

But it’s one thing for her to know that. And it’s another thing entirely to _believe_ it. And Rey, who had been so keen on proving herself independently of anyone else, would probably not find their scene this afternoon so easy in the wake of the paparazzi images being released to the public. Especially when it’s the job of everyone else in the room to be paying attention to her and Poe while they filmed.

He thinks he has a way to take the attention off her, to distract everyone else from the news, and maybe even make herself laugh in the process.

* * *

He arrives on set to see Rey pacing back and forth on the edges, her script clutched, white-knuckled, in her hands.

She looks up and sees him, her shoulders relaxing, releasing her breath in a visible sigh of relief.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she says, as she hurries over to him. He’s happy to know she still counts him among someone she likes (trusts? His heart hopes so) but he’s saddened by the way her steps halt more than a few paces before him, stopping further from him than even the first day they met.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he cracks, seeing her roll her eyes at his obvious joke. But then, “Listen, everything is going to be fine. The paps will curse someone else with bad luck soon enough, and the public will forget about it in two seconds. As for the people here? They’re more concerned about what craft services will serve for dinner and wondering if they can get back home before midnight. All they’re hoping for is some decent food and maybe to get a laugh and some time to relax during the day.”

“I know, but still.” She sighs, heavily, her eyes downcast.

“Believe me. No one will be paying attention to you.”

She snorts. “That doesn’t sound particularly believable.”

Poe smirks as they walk onto the set to take their spots to begin filming and simply replies, “Trust me,” as he discreetly pats an item concealed in his pocket, confirming it’s still there.

It’s early in the scene where he’s supposed to sit down next to a worried Kira and offer her some comforting words before kissing her sweetly, his character intending to console and distract her in equal measure.

Except when he goes to sit down next to her, he presses the item in his pocket and . . .

_FFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFTTTT_

Everything stops. Then everyone bursts out into laughter.

“My bad, folks!” Poe calls out. “Just a little gas! Ate too many beans with lunch.”

The director rolls his eyes at him, but like the others, he’s a little too used to Poe’s theatrics. Then again, Poe is perpetually loved in the industry for this very reason. He’s professional enough to get the scenes done when it’s time to do so, and get them done quickly enough for everyone to go home at a reasonable hour.

But he also knows when people need a laugh. It’s the very reason people are overjoyed to be assigned to one of his films.

In the next shot, he’s still staring longingly at Kira, his character worried and hurt because she’s worried and hurt, but he doesn’t even make it to the part where he sits on the couch next to her before he presses the item in his pocket, letting out another long fart noise.

“Should we get you some Gas-X, Poe?” the director asks sardonically.

“Sir, I would say yes, but I had already taken half a bottle before I got here, I’m doing the best I can.”

“Maybe a larger dose?” The director turns to the rest of the crew. “Anyone know of a vet who works on large animals? Maybe elephants?”

The crew is cracking up, and Poe looks over to see Rey, her cheeks flushed pink and eyes clenched shut as she hunches over, shoulders shaking from laughter. When she finally calms down, she looks up at him, and her smile is sweet.

But he’s not done.

For his _pièce de résistance_ , he lets the scene flow this time. Rey gives her speech, letting worry and sadness exude from her with every word, every breath, every twitch of muscle. But he knows it could be better, and the only thing that’s holding her back is the last few remnants of stress.

This time he sits next to her, stroking a hand along her hair, her cheek, before Rey—Kira—whispers, “Kiss me.”

One of his hands cradles her neck and he brings her lips forward to meet his, and it almost hurts him when his other hand slides down and—

_PHHHFFFFFFTTTTTT_

He feels her laughter against his lips, and it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever felt. But then the director is yelling “Cut!” even as he tries to contain his own laughter.

“Sorry, sorry!” Poe calls out, hands held up placatingly. “I think that was the last of it though.” He wrinkles his nose playfully. “And at least you all don’t have to smell it.”

Rey joins in on the joke, waving a hand in front of her nose. “Smells like something died in here. You eat any dead rodents recently? Maybe ate breakfast from a dumpster?”

With the crew caught up in uncontrollable giggles, he smiles down at Rey. She smiles back at him and mouths ‘ _thank you_ ’ at him, and he’s aglow in the pleasure of seeing some of that weight off her shoulders now.

Once the laughter subsides, the director calls out to the cast and crew. “Everyone ready to get back to work?”

It’s Rey who answers, clapping her hands together decisively. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
